This invention relates to a temporary heat-proof apparatus for repairs of a gate and vicinity thereof of a coke oven chamber. As well known, even when the gate and vicinity of a specific coke oven of a coking battery under operation is in need of repairs, operation of other chambers should be maintained continuously for technical, economical and other reasons. However, hot air blowing off the interior of the chamber makes repair operations very difficult. Thus, a heat-proof apparatus capable of completely preventing such inner hot air from blowing off the chamber has long been desired.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide such a heat-proof apparatus that is simple in construction, easy to operate and yet hardly damaged in use.